Unpredictable ends and beginnings
by northern-diamond
Summary: Well basically it's the story of Cloud and company from the end of KH1, I had the urge to write it so I did. I don't know if it will be Shonenai or not. Eh. But Read the first CHapter because if you are a fan of final fantasy and Kh, you'll enjoy it.


Kingdom hearts and FF7 I never will own unfotunaltely...Lol.

**Chapter 1**

He walked through the corridors of the castle not really paying attention to anything bedsides the mental tug he was following. It had lead him to this world that he had once visited with Hades, who had enlisted him to be his sort of bodyguard. Not that Hades even needed one, he was a god after all; he thought that he brought him there just to spy. Because once Hades had entered the room of shadowy figures, one of whom he knew was Maleficent, Hades asked him to take in the scenic views of the castle. Not really having anything to do anyway, he did just that, but he went off to the outside where he discovered the world was in fragments. Not destroyed but no whole either. Later his curiosities had found him nothing and Hades hadn't been pleased with that.

However, back then he had felt a...familiarity. That's all he could describe it as, because he really could not remember much since he had awoken in the underworld and signed that idiotic contract with Hades. Luckily, the whole episode with Sora had eliminated his deal with the god of the Underworld. Sora, the keyblade wielder who had opened his eyes a little to a light he had been searching for. Ever since the door had been closed and the heartless disappeared, he could definitely feel the presence of his light somewhere on this world.

He had gone to the castle thinking it would be the best place to start. Then as he walked through the echoing corridors of the castle, he had felt slight recollections. Himself, or he thought it was, except he was younger maybe not even ten. Running through the corridors being chased by other children and laughing. No darkness present in the blue eyes that sparkled with delight as he dodged a hand that tried to tag him.

He shook his head driving the precious memory away. He could not picture the children he played with except for the image of green eyes. Calming green eyes that warmed his heart, maybe this was his light. He stopped at that thought. If it were would all the darkness be lifted from him? He had been immersed in the heart wrenching darkness for too long for it to just disappear after meeting his light. How could he depend on such a thing or person, whatever it was, to just heal him and regain his lost memories.

He peered out a window in the hallway, the sun was in the middle of the blue sky and the land reflected its light. There was a town he thought was newly built and places that had pieced together since this world had been restored. Somehow it gave him hope in seeing the recreation of this once desolate world, and a wish for himself. His demonic wing flexed with an urge to jump out the window and explore everything.

He quickly squished that feeling down. He detested his wing even if it did have it's usefulness in at the coliseum. It was the proof of his darkness, and as much as he liked to just cut the thing off with his buster sword, he doubted he would survive it. Though the he found that prospect to be more appealing as time went on. After all, what use was in there in living without purpose or even memories to lighten his heart.

He silently cursed his melancholy brooding, and continued on. Near some stairs he found the entrance to a library.

"HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO FIND ANYTHING HERE!!!"

The sudden high pitched voice made him jump but he quickly recovered and silently walked over to the balcony overlooking the rest of the library. There was a short girl with short black hair jumping around angrily stomping her feet on a book.

"Yuffie can you please stop that," said an exasperated male voice, "it isn't helping."

The young man was running his hand through his brown hair as an expression of his irritation at the girls action. However she ignored it and continued to yell shrilly.

"Buut Squaaalll..."

"Leon." He said sternly.

"Squall," She continued, "how are we gonna find Ansem's lab in any of these books! I can't even remember the order of these books."

'Leon' smirked at that. "Well you never spent much time in the library anyway."

"Of course not my ninja training was much more important!" Yuffie yelled, her cheeks reddening a bit.

How on the man named Leon dealt with the girl was a wonder to him. The pair were near a pile of books he assumed they had already searched, in fact there was more than just one pile; there were several. He couldn't really blame the girl for losing patience. But then Yuffie was always impatient, he remembered once when he was fetching an apple from one of the trees in garden for her; how much she yelled at him to hurry. Of course the palace guards were also trying to find them then to so it would give her due cause to yell at him to hurry.

He almost laughed but stopped when he realized what he had just experienced. Did he know these people? Fear and hope blossomed in his chest as he stealthily leaped to the top of the giant bookcases to catch a better look at them.

"Maybe Yuffie is right, we could just search the castle." Said a gentle voice.

The sight of her almost floored him. Dressed in pink with braided hair tied back with a pink ribbon. And most of all her eyes, gently eyes tinged with green that he had envisioned.

"Aerith the castle is huge. It would take forever to find it." Said Leon sensibly.

Suddenly Aerith stopped, looking up at the place he had just been in.

"What is it?" Leon said apprehensively looking around.

Leon quickly darted to a bookshelf and picked up a weird blade. That right, he had seen this man and Yuffie at the coliseum tournaments some times, though he really hadn't paid any mind to them back then. His cape rustled as he moved to the next bookshelf and Leon picked up on it. He thought he heard one of the girls mutter something about "heartless".

"Come out, we know your there." Leon said threateningly, his blade at the ready.

He decided it was useless hiding anyway and launched himself off the bookshelf. His wing slowing his fall while his red cape fluttered around him, blocking the few of his face for the moment. The group backed up a little until he reached the floor and his cape stilled to its place. Upon seeing him they all seemed to freeze, he thought he read shock on their faces. Leon's gun blade fell to the floor and he looked like he was about to say something but the words froze in his throat.

"Cloud..." Said Aerith who recovered first.

He stared at her, even if she had been the one he had been imagining, he really couldn't remember her. She inched closer to him as the others remained in the spots they had frozen in. He backed up a little as she neared suddenly fearing what would happen when she touched him.

"Don't..." He said softly, his eyes falling to the floor.

She ignored him and gently rested her hand on his arm and looked up into her deep green eyes. And suddenly he remembered her. It all came in a flood and a rush of feelings. Aerith and him playing in a garden, Aerith tending his knee when he scraped it, Aerith glaring at him after they fought and the tearful make-up as they childly hugged. His precious friend Aerith who always supported him and loved him. Cloud found his face was wet, he was crying, something he never remembered doing until now.

"Aerith." He said shakily.

Then she held him like a child and he could feel her smile against his chest. It felt unreal as they stood there, tears tracing their way down his cheeks and her gently holding him. Then he felt her reach to the top of his back underneath his cape to where his wing was. For a split second he almost shoved her off, but then a warmth spread throughout his body. The only was he could describe it was a glowing warmth engulfing his body and he felt a part of himself depart as he was drenched in loving light.

Tbc

Hey you like? Then review. If you read my Harry potter crossover then don't worry because I will update that. I just wanted to do this too.

Laterz


End file.
